Deine Augen
by Tinkalili
Summary: So hier eine Art Fortsetzung zu Behind Blue Eyes !Für Natascha!


So ich hab mich spontan entschieden noch einen kleinen Teil zu schreiben. Es ist nicht ganz so gut geworden wie "Behind Blue Eyes" aber ich konnte nach Nataschas Bitte doch nicht abschlagen!!! Am Ende hab ich noch ein Gedicht eingefügt von lyrik.de ! Die Verfasserin nennt sich "Einfach nur ein Mädchen". Es ist wunderschön.  
  
Deine Augen  
  
Wieder mache ich mir Gedanken. Wieso muss alles so kompliziert sein? Es war verrückt sich auf dieses Spiel einzulassen. Beinahe wäre ich von Selbsthass zerfressen gewesen. Hass den ich nicht begründen sollte, wer kann Gefühle schon verstehen? Sie stürzen einen nur ins Unglück, du hast recht. Aber ist der jetzige Zustand nicht noch viel schlimmer? Immerzu denke ich an DICH. Verrückt sein ist eine Sache, in den Wahnsinn getrieben zu werden eine Andere. Denn Geliebter, du hast von mir alles bekommen und hast alles genommen, geküsst wurde ich von dir, verführt wurde ich von dir, ALLES wurde ich für dich, aber das war anscheinend nicht genug. Und der Preis war unser Ende. Wieder muss ich nach Luft schnappen, weil ich an meiner Sehnsucht ersticke, ertrinke an den nicht geweinten Tränen die ich doch spüre, weil sie in mir sind so wie du in mir bist. Verbittert zu sein ist auch nichts anderes als mal einen schlechten Tag zu haben. Jedenfalls für mich, Harry Potter. Ich hatte nie die Wahl zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit. Ach nein, ER hatte mal gesagt es gibt kein Licht. Es gibt nur die Schatten und dann gibt es etwas worin die Meisten gefangen seien: Schwarzes Glas. So hatte ER das Wort Verzweiflung beschrieben und so würde ich es auch aussprechen. Es wird kalt, Es ist eisig. Ich hasse den Wind, er nimmt dich mir weg. Und dann reden sie von dir und ich hasse jedes einzelne Subjekt von ihnen dafür. Nur dich hasse ich noch mehr, weil ich wieder kaputt bin. Du hast mich zerschmettert, du hast mich geheilt und nun hast du mich wieder vernichtet. Hast du mich nur ausgenutzt um mitreden zu können, hast du mich überhaupt je wirklich geliebt? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube nicht das ich es wissen will. Du hast recht, Menschen sind feige genau wie du und ich. Ich suche auch meinen Platz Angebeteter, wie du werde ich ihn nur bei dir finden. Doch auch wenn du wunderschön bist, ist es ein Wiederspruch, denn du bist Eis und du bist hoffnungslos. Wenn du mir gezeigt hättest das du mich liebst, wäre ich vielleicht noch bei dir, doch dein Hass auf die Welt, die Menschen die dir weh taten ist zu groß, dein Durst nach Rache hat uns auseinander geführt. Und jetzt treiben wir im Schattenmeer, ich in meinem Scheinwelt und du in Deiner. Ich ließ dich nie allein, mein Herz schwebt immer noch ganz nah an deiner Seele. Und obwohl ich weiß das du mein Tod bist wollte ich deine Regeln mitspielen nur um dich zu fühlen. Deine lilienfarbene Haut hat mich verzaubert. Ich versuche immer noch von deinem Zauberbann loszukommen. Doch du willst unsere Erinnerung begraben, ich lass es dich tun. Du hast das Leben aus mir heraus gepresst und doch versuche ich weiterzumachen. Was wenn ich es nicht schaffe? Aber ich lass mich nicht von dir begraben. Ich werde mich nicht ersticken lassen. Ich werde meine Ansicht nicht ermorden lassen. Du wolltest das ich dir folge. Wie kann ich? Wie sollte ich? Vielleicht schaffst du es meine Liebe fortzutragen aber meine Hülle ist mit den gleichen Ketten gebannt wie DU. Du hast dich verändert, gib nicht wieder mir die Schuld. Ich bin es Leid. Ich weiß genau das du heute wieder am See sitzt. Du wirst noch mal umkommen. Es berührt mich nicht mehr. Verdammt und trotzdem kann ich dich nicht vergessen. Du bist verbittert, du magst entseelt sein, du kannst mir deine Liebe nicht zeigen aber ich will dich. Ich versuche dich aufzugeben aber ich bin süchtig. Wir haben niemals davon geträumt diese Bindung einzugehen. Wie konnte es nur dazu kommen. Ich kann dich dennoch nie hassen. Egal wie sehr ich es versuch. Oh Draco, denkst du ich kann nicht hinter deine blauen Augen sehen?  
  
Deine Augen -  
  
oh würden sie nur schweigen,  
  
dann sagten sie mir nicht  
  
wie schmerzlich Sehnsucht ist.  
  
Sie ließen mich wünschen,  
  
in ihnen zu versinken,  
  
als wären sie ein See,  
  
und hoffnungslos ertrinken.  
  
Deine Augen -  
  
oh würden sie nur schweigen,  
  
dann sagten sie mir nicht  
  
wie hoffnungslos es ist.  
  
So lassen sie mich sehen,  
  
in glitzernden Sonnenschein,  
  
mein Spiegelbild in ihnen  
  
und doch sehen ich nur dich.  
  
Deine Augen -  
  
oh würden sie nur schweigen,  
  
dann sagten sie mir nicht  
  
wie schmerzlich Sehnsucht ist.  
  
Sie würden mir nicht zeigen  
  
in allerschönsten Farben,  
  
wie schön die Liebe ist.  
  
Vielleicht geht es mit uns doch noch nicht zu Ende. Vielleicht verdienen wir noch eine Chance. Draco komm seh hinter das Schwarze Glas. Komm zu mir zurück. In dieser Welt voll Lügen sind wir es die sich halt geben können. Ich finde dich, noch heut Nacht. Geliebter.  
  
Der Mond ging auf. 


End file.
